La primera vez
by Afrodita1
Summary: One-shot. La primera vez que Peeta y Katniss hacen el amor. Dejen comentarios :3


Una. Dos. Tres.

Las flechas salen disparando de mi arco sin cesar.

Las pesadillas han vuelto y lo único que me distrae es acertar en el blanco.

El circulo de madera está casi destruido, pero continuo.

Escucho pasos sobre la nieve. Rápidamente me doy vuelta con arco en mano.

Peeta levanta las manos.

Suspiro y bajo el arco.

-Me asustaste -murmuro.

-Lo siento -dice el suavemente -, ¿estás bien?

-Pesadillas.

-Yo también, no puedo dormir -confiesa el.

Se saca el abrigo y lo pone sobre mis hombros.

-Los días fríos son peores, me levanto mas de tres veces en la noche -comenta.

Me quedo mirándolo. No se como puede soportarlo todo y no desmoronarse como lo hago yo.

-¿Quieres que haga pan?

Estoy harta del pan, pero termino asintiendo. Últimamente estar con el se ha vuelto una necesidad.

Su mano toma la mía, hace mucho que no estábamos tan cerca.

El contacto se siente tan cálido.

Entramos a casa.

Me obliga a sentarme en la mesa mientras prepara el pan.

Cuando deja el pan listo en la mesa me doy cuenta de que no he dejado de mirarlo en ningún momento.

Sus ojos encuentran los míos.

Y de un momento a otro estoy llorando.

Se sorprende, y camina rápidamente hacia mí. Se arrodilla junto a mí y lo siento titubear por un instante, pero luego se decide y corre un mechón de cabello de mi rostro.

-Katniss... -susurra.

-La extraño tanto -murmuro, y dejo que seque mis lágrimas.

-Lo sé -dice el, y acaricia mi mejilla.

Termino en sus brazos, los dos sentados en el suelo. Me quedo allí por una eternidad. Se siente cálido, se siente bien, es como si el dolor se disipara de a poco.

Lo único que escucho es el crepitar de la chimenea, y el corazón de Peeta.

Las lágrimas dejan de caer despues de un largo tiempo, pero sigo estando contra su pecho, necesitando su calor.

El sigue acariciandome el cabello con delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de hacerme mal. Huele tan bien, se siente tan bien sus caricias, su respiración rozandome tan cerca... el sentimiento de soledad ha desaparecido.

Mi nariz roza su cuello, su piel es tan cálida y suave. Estoy disfrutando de su proximidad como nunca lo he hecho.

Peeta se queda inmóvil. Ahora mis labios terminan acariciando su cuello, su aroma es embriagante. Cualquier pensamiento se ha borrado de mi mente. Lo escucho suspirar.

Mi boca termina buscando la suya, y cuando la encuentro, lo beso.

Al principio se sorprende, pero luego me devuelve el beso.

Mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente, y esa sensación embriagante vuelve a traerme a la vida.

Me besa suavemente, con tanta dulzura que me hace querer mas.

Había estado encerrada durante tanto tiempo, ignorando lo que sentía por el.

Sus brazos fuertes me rodean, y por primera vez, me siento a salvo. Intensifico el beso, y terminamos cayendo completamente al suelo.

Estoy sobre el, no puedo dejar de besarlo, no quiero detenerme.

Mis manos van por debajo de su camisa y acarician su piel.

Termino deshaciendome de su camisa y de la mía.

Piel contra piel. Nunca creí que se sentiría tan bien, tan correcto.

El me mira, sus ojos expresan tantas cosas.

La luz del fuego lo hace ver aún mas hermoso, su cabello se ve de un brillante color dorado, y sus ojos aún mas impresionantes.

-Katniss... -susurra -, no se si esto...

Mis labios vuelven a rozar los suyos, y nos sumergimos en un beso apasionado.

Sus grandes manos van a mi espalda desnuda y me acarician.

Me desabrocha el sujetador mientras besa mi cuello.

Suspiro, su boca contra mi piel, sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, me hacen temblar.

Nuestras lenguas vuelven a chocar en un baile desesperado. Mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas por el deseo.

Se separa de mí, los dos tomamos aire.

Se levanta y me toma en sus brazos, me lleva hasta mi habitación y me deja en la cama.

Nos sacamos las últimas prendas de ropa y se acerca a mí.

-Katniss yo... yo no quiero hacer nada que tu... que tu no quieras -dice en voz baja.

Lo atraigo hacia mí.

-Lo quiero -es lo único que puedo decir.

Sus labios toman los míos, mis manos van a sus rizos y poco a poco nos acercamos mas y mas.

Al principio es doloroso pero luego, a medida que pasan los segundos, el dolor va desapareciendo.

Me aferro a el mientras me besa cuidadosamente.

Comienza a moverse lentamente, mandando olas de placer por todo mi cuerpo.

Gimo.

Le pido que accelere y el lo hace. Se siente tan bien.

Besa mis pezones, y el mundo da vueltas, siento que voy a explotar en cualquier momento.

Accelera aún mas haciendome gritar. Nunca deja de mirarme a los ojos.

Sus brazos me rodean y me apretan mas contra el. Vuelve a hacerlo lento, y luego accelera.

Peeta sigue así por unos segundos mas, sus labios besan mi cuello lentamente.

El sudor corre por nuestros cuerpos, estamos exhaustos, jadeando, apenas puedo respirar.

Su boca termina contra la mía, jugando con mi lengua calidamente.

En su última envestida me descargo contra el, y Peeta se descarga conmigo.

Terminamos abrazados en la cama jadeantes. Nos quedamos así por mucho tiempo, en silencio, disfrutando del calor del otro.

Y cuando estoy a punto de quedarme dormida, Peeta me mira profundamente, acaricia mi mejilla y me pregunta:

-¿Me amas? ¿Real o no real?

Y yo contesto:

-Real.


End file.
